


Of Meetings And Flowers

by forgottencereal



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Reader-Insert, autumn boys have a brief appearance, idk what the title is either, let me love izumi plz, reader is quite judgy i must say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forgottencereal/pseuds/forgottencereal
Summary: A series of encounters with your favorite director.(reader is gender neutral)
Relationships: Tachibana Izumi (A3!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Of Meetings And Flowers

It started off as nothing, actually.

You had planned to meet your friends at a cafe near Veludo Way to catch up before watching one of the countless shows playing. As you were about to leave the station, your phone vibrated in your hand and you checked the time before reading the LIME notification; while you would arrive fairly on time ( _What difference is 5 minutes going to make, really?_ you think), one of your friends has just informed the group chat that they will be running late. Not a minute later, you received another message from your always-early friend, who was already seated and wondering if anyone wanted to order in advance.

You quickly type out two messages in succession: a short one saying you were nearby, and your order with a cheeky wink emoji just for kicks. Picking up your pace slightly, you peek into the windows of the shops you pass and quickly glance at the street acts, not stopping or slowing down. 

That was, until you encountered a sight that seemed out of place, even in a street as dramatic and detached from reality as Veludo.

 _Is that… an excavator?_ Your thought process switched quickly from confusion to distress as you realize that there was a woman _standing in its way_ , arguing with a blonde man in a trench coat who just looked like trouble. Next to the woman was a scruffy-looking guy who seemed to be shaking in his boots.

Your feet stop moving, but your thoughts are running even faster now.

 _Is this just a street act? Those GOD-za people were just acting like they escaped a hospital, after all_ , you attempted to reason.

 _No way_ , you chided yourself, shaking your head, _Why on earth would they bring construction equipment for a street act? That doesn’t make sense. Also, that argument looks totally real! Should I record this in case something bad happens?_

The grip around your phone tightens, and you begin to raise it. However, by the time you press record, the excavator’s engine stops running, _another_ blonde man (in a flashy purple jacket this time) jumps out, and the other three make their way inside the theater that, in your panic, you did not even realize was there.

Relieved that nothing serious happened, your phone lights up again with a LIME saying <<your order is here boss>> and you take it as your cue to leave the place as fast as possible.

Nothing else makes you stop on the way to the cafe.

\--

By your next encounter a few months later, you had forgotten about the excavator incident, and were once again on Veludo Way. This time, you were going to help out at one of the theaters as an assignment for one of your classes. It was a weekend, but you didn’t mind; you loved to see the hidden efforts behind producing a play.

At the entrance, you bumped into a woman also heading in.

“Oh, sorry!” She apologized before you could, bowing slightly as she did so. 

You quickly respond with an apology of your own. As you both straighten up again, you faintly hear a voice in your head saying, _She’s cute_.

She really was, dressed simply in a tracksuit and sneakers, brown hair tied in a low ponytail and pink eyes crinkling as she mirrored the polite smile you had on your face. The moment (if you could even call it that) was over once she scampered into the theater. You gave her a few seconds of leeway before making your way in as well.

When you both got assigned to move some props, you learned her name is Tachibana from Mankai Company.

When you left the theater with your classmate and they accused you of looking weirdly happy, you could not even deny it.

\--

As you completed your assigned hours, you ran into her a few more times (not literally; once was enough, _thanks_ ). She began recognizing you by face, always greeting you with your last name and a smile, even having little chats at times.

Each time she did, you would hear the voice again: _She’s_ so _cute_. 

Along the way, you learned several things: she was the director at Mankai; she lived in the dorms with the Company’s actors; she loved curry and theater with her whole heart; she used to act; she was hardworking, determined, overwhelmingly positive, had the brightest smile, and she was _so, so cute—_

 _When was the last time I felt like this?_ You asked yourself one day once you were back in your apartment, accompanied by the background noise of your roommate typing away at some paper that you should probably be doing as well.

“Hey.” You looked up at said roommate, who was looking at you across the table you were sharing. They give you a look that was partly sleep deprived, partly concerned, and mostly annoyed. “Can you stop fidgeting so much over there? People are trying to work here.”

“Yeah, yeah, sorry,” you replied with a sheepish smile. “Just trying to figure out this paragraph.”

Apparently, they took this as a signal for a break, stretching their arms upwards. You refused to comment on the sound of their joints cracking. They hummed and leaned back in their chair, commenting, “Sure you are. Didn’t you see that Mankai girl today?”

You knew telling them about your tiny crush was a mistake. You sighed, resigning yourself to being their distraction from work. 

“Yeah, I did, actually.”

“And? Did you get her number?” They raised their eyebrows conspiratorially.

Another sigh left your lips as you slump down in defeat. “No! I just can’t do it…” Your roommate laughed lightly, and you glared at them, which only makes them laugh more.

“Don’t blame me for you being a coward. Which attempt is this already?” 

“Attempt #4.” 

A pause.

“That’s rough, buddy,” they comforted you mockingly, voice in a monotone. “You can do it. I believe in you~”

“Shut up. Honestly, can’t you be more supportive here? Your _beloved_ roommate is clearly suffering at the hands of romance—!”

“ _You_ shut your dramatic ass up. If Tachibana-san makes you talk like that, I don’t want to encourage it. Never see her again, please.” They snickered as you kicked their leg under the table, before getting up to get a snack.

\--

You saw her again when you _infiltrated the headquarters_ (your roommate’s words, not yours) and helped out at Mankai Company’s dress rehearsal for their first Autumn Troupe play.

You were making your way to Tachibana, but paused before greeting her as she was busy talking to—

 _That scary guy looks familiar_ , you thought, as Tachibana called your name and walked towards you, not before saying goodbye to this “Sakyo-san.” After giving your own greetings, she explains what you have to do. 

“By the way, Tachibana-san, I think that guy you were talking to might be dangerous,” you whispered once she finished her explanation of your tasks. She looked confused, so you continued. “I think I remember seeing him fighting some lady with an excavator.”

She lets out a puff of laughter ( _Cute!!_ ), and then it was your turn to look confused. She explained, “That was me he was arguing with.” She then gave you a short version of the events that day; how she had basically saved this old theater troupe from ruin.

The story ended and your admiration for her increased even more (it was still possible, apparently). You took a moment to look around, and noticed—

“Tachibana-san, why are there so many delinquents in here?” In one sweep, you could count four; your second question would have been “why is a _child_ associating with these sketchy people?”

She actually laughed fully this time, catching the attention of others in the vicinity, and your heart soared. Truly, this woman would be the death of you.

Then Furuichi the Debt Collector was calling her attention (much to your dismay), and you both got to work.

At the end of the day, you approached the director to report that you had finished your tasks. 

“Thank you for your hard work!”

 _Ah, there’s that smile again._ Your heart let out a sharp _thud_ as you replied the same, turning around with the intent to leave.

“Oh, wait a second!” You turned back to the director, whose _damned_ smile was still just as bright, tilting your head out of curiosity.

“What is it?”

“Omi-kun prepared some cookies to give out as thanks.” She brought out a tupperware from god-knows-where (if someone told you she had magic powers, you could really believe it), offering you tasty-looking cookies.

“Which one was Omi-san again? I should thank him properly...”

“He’s backstage! I’ll take you to him,” she said, and began to walk with you in that direction. You continued to chat about insignificant things, suddenly remembering your quest to ask for her number.

It was a short walk, but your mind felt like it went on a triathlon of _What if she thinks I’m creepy, No, she at least knows you,_ and _What if she says no_. Next thing you knew, you were standing by the door of the dressing room. You hesitated for a short moment, taking time to shut off your brain.

“By the way, Tachibana-san—” Your voice cracked a little (wasn’t your puberty supposed to be over? How embarrassing), and you cleared your throat before attempting again. “Tachibana-san, if it wouldn’t be a bother, could I get your number?” She just stared at you, so you hastily tacked on an explanation, “I’d like to help out here some other time.” If the smile you gave her was as shaky as you thought it was, she didn’t say a word, but returned one of her own.

“Of course! I’ll be sure to work you like a mule, since you’re offering.” You share a laugh.

“It would be my pleasure, Director.” 

The two of you exchange numbers, then head into the dressing room to say your thanks for the cookies.

\--

Back at your apartment, you found it was a futile effort to hold back your wide grin as you lay on the couch, looking at one _Tachibana Izumi🌸_ saved on your phone. Even your roommate couldn’t find the heart to tease you when you looked that happy.

“Congrats on winning.”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this instead of working!!! we love izumi in this household
> 
> other alternate titles:  
> \- sakyo i swear to god if u dont marry izumi i'll marry her first  
> \- izumi loving hrs
> 
> comments greatly appreciated <3


End file.
